Narrow-band power line communication (PLC) transceivers and low-power radio frequency (RF) transceivers may be used in sensor networks and smart grid networks. Transceivers are able to transmit and receive data; thus, they may be referred to as bi-directional communication devices. Bi-directional communication devices may be said to exhibit symmetry when the packet delivery ratios are equivalent or substantially equivalent in the transmitting and receiving directions. On the other hand, asymmetry may occur when the packet delivery ratios are not substantially equivalent. Asymmetric communication may occur due to noise and may limit network throughput. Noise such as wireless local area network (WLAN) transmissions may interfere with RF transmissions, and impulsive noises from appliances such as washing machines may interfere with PLC transmissions. Some protocols such as media access control (MAC) using Automatic Repeat-reQuest (ARQ) may choose not to employ media, or links, exhibiting asymmetry. As PLC, RF, and other technologies proliferate, embedded devices may incorporate a combination of PLC, RF, and other technologies to improve network connectivity. For example, some smart meters may incorporate an 802.15.4 RF transceiver and a PLC transceiver. Because such devices operate on multiple types of networks, they may be referred to as hybrid devices.